Truth or Dare
by Artless Rose
Summary: Défi d'Hajerjonas : "Mettre en couple Jericho avec le Miz avec un lemon rated R et allusion au CenTon; les mots interdis sont : souffrance, sourire et rire et tu devras placer les mots tendresse, amour et sexy. Le reste des couples sera libre."


**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Voici un défi d'Hajerjonas !**

**"Mettre en couple Jericho avec le Miz avec un lemon rated R et allusion au CenTon; les mots interdis sont : souffrance, sourire et rire et tu devras placer les mots tendresse, amour et sexy. Le reste des couples sera libre."**

**Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai fait un peu ce que je voulais o:)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Bienvenue sur le plateau de MIZTV, la meilleure émission de la WWE parce que je suis le Miz... et je suis _aweeesoooooome_ !

La foule était en délire ce soir à Atlanta. Mike avait été le premier à entrer en scène. Le show de ce soir allait être spécial, tout comme l'était l'avenir de cette compagnie. Et lui allait être le maillon le plus important de cette nouvelle chaîne. Il n'était plus question de la PG Era, adieu la bienséance et le respect des règles. Plus personne ne s'intéressait à cela. Les gosses d'aujourd'hui avaient des téléphones à 6 ans, ils avaient accès à la pornographie avant même d'avoir leurs premiers poils au menton, ils portaient des vêtements outranciers à l'école primaire, ils couchaient même alors qu'ils n'avaient que 10 ans ! Tout cela, Vince l'avait compris avant tout le monde... Le public n'était plus friand de rivalités bon enfant, de réconciliations mielleuses, d'amourettes de couloirs. Il voulait du trash, du gore, de l'inattendu... et c'était exactement ça que Mike allait leur donner.

- Vous avez été très nombreux à voter sur notre site internet pour savoir quel sera le thème de cette soirée spéciale ! Commença Mike alors que la foule l'écoutait religieusement. Si le résultat veut bien s'afficher sur l'écran...

Dans les coulisses, tous les catcheurs attendaient avec appréhension le résultat du public. Tous savaient les différentes propositions qui avaient été faites, mais personne n'aurait su dire laquelle était la meilleure. Chacune de ces idées faisait froid dans le dos. Et ce soir, la plupart des superstars signaient leur arrêt de mort... au sens figuré. S'ils voulaient survivre dans cette compagnie, ils allaient devoir baisser la tête et obéir ou c'était la porte assurée. Il n'y avait que Mike qui avait réussi par un moyen obscure à se garantir une place au soleil. Tout le monde le détestait ici, tout le monde craignait pour son job, tout le monde refusait de voir ses sales petits secrets révélés sur la place publique. Le roulement de tambour s'arrêta brusquement, affichant un résultat qui sonna le glas pour toutes les superstars.

- « Couples : Info ou Intox » mes chéris ! J'espère que vous êtes aussi excités que moi ce soir ! Cria Mike visiblement ravi.

Les cris de mécontentement furent couverts par ceux de joie de la foule. Les superstars jurèrent dans les coulisses. Ils étaient tous pris au piège. Ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas mentir, s'ils osaient, non seulement ils perdraient leur job, mais ils seraient assurés de ne jamais en retrouver un. L'immense écran afficha les portraits de toutes les superstars tandis que la voix de Mike résonnait dans le stade.

- Et maintenant, cher public et téléspectateurs, découvrons ensembles qui seront nos premiers invités sur ce plateau !

Le public retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que la surbrillance s'arrête brutalement.

- Randy Orton et John Cena ! Appela Mike. Il semblerait que selon nos spectateurs, vous ayez des comptes à régler ici !

Les deux hommes apparurent sur la scène, dans leurs habits classiques. Ils descendirent la rampe, silencieux, alors que la foule criait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sur le ring, ils durent s'installer sur de larges canapés en cuir noir. Leur interviewer était debout devant eux, parfaitement confortable dans son costume sur mesure. Le micro à la main, Mike leur souriait et un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale des deux hommes. Ils étaient morts.

- Si je ne m'abuse, reprit Mike, il semble que le public ici à Atlanta aimerait _beaucoup_ savoir si votre relation se limite à une simple amitié, hum ?

- On est pas... commença Randy.

- Tut tut tut ! Le coupa Mike. N'allons pas trop vite en besogne ! Il ne faudrait pas que sur un coup de tête vous _mentiez_ ! Ce serait dommage...

Randy était à deux doigts d'arracher la tête de Mike, John pouvait en attester. Mais il avait raison, s'ils mentaient, c'était leur fin.

- Levez-vous tous les deux ! Leur demanda Mike d'un signe de mains. Allez, allez ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire attendre le public d'Atlanta !

Les deux hommes ne purent qu'obéir sous les acclamations de la foule. Côte à côte, ils attendirent que Mike fasse un tour de ring, récoltant les cris du public comme récompense de sa nouvelle popularité. John avait envie de prendre la main de Randy qui bouillonnait à ses côtés.

- Alors Messieurs ? Leur demanda de nouveau Mike. Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

- Oui, jura John avant que Randy ne puisse cracher au visage du présentateur.

- Alors dites-moi, chuchota Mike comme si c'était un secret, info ou intox ?

Randy baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire partie de tout ça. C'était du pur délire ! La main chaude de John dans la sienne lui fit relever le visage et il tomba dans son regard empli de tendresse. Le blond s'approcha comme s'il avait été un animal blessé. Randy ferma les yeux lorsque leurs fronts se touchèrent. Lentement, les lèvres fines de John se posèrent sur celles de Randy et ce dernier en oublia jusqu'à son propre nom. C'était l'effet que lui faisait John. Leur baiser fut lent et amoureux. La salle resta silencieuse jusqu'au bout.

- Info mes amis ! C'est une info ! Hurla Mike dans son micro tandis que Randy tirait John hors du ring. Pour un premier essai c'est une réussite ! Voyons tout de suite qui sont nos prochains invités !

L'écran s'alluma de nouveau et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Cody eut la soudaine envie de fondre en larmes. Il s'avança sur la scène et descendit la rampe aux côtés de son meilleur ami, Damien. Ce dernier gardait la tête haute. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Il dirait la vérité et personne ne pourrait lui demander plus. Il s'installa élégamment aux côtés de Cody dans les canapés. Mike était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce que ses invités arrivent mais son regard malsain ne faisait que stresser davantage Cody.

- Bienvenue sur le ring Messieurs, dit Mike gardant son regard perçant sur Cody, nos spectateurs sont très intéressés par la relation « fusionnelle » que vous avez. Alors vous pouvez bien nous le dire, votre secret sera bien gardé, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers Damien qui restait impassible.

- Il ne se passe rien entre Cody et moi-même, à part une profonde et sincère amitié, avoua Damien.

Mike se redressa, visiblement déçu. Il savait reconnaître la vérité lorsqu'il la voyait. Mais il ne se doutait pas que Damien avait du se faire violence pour ne pas avouer qu'il aurait aimé bien plus que cette merveilleuse amitié qu'il entretenait avec Cody.

- On ne peut pas gagner à chaque fois public ! Objecta Mike. Messieurs, vous êtes libres.

Damien se leva avec toute la classe qu'il put et commença à se diriger hors du ring lorsqu'il sentit une main le retenir par le poignet. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut que ce fut Mike mais les yeux brillants de Cody le détrompèrent. Son meilleur ami semblait... torturé.

- Je... je peux pas mentir, murmura-t-il enfin.

Deux lèvres l'assaillirent avec délice. Une fois la surprise passée, il laissa sa langue jouer avec celle impatiente de Cody. Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur les hanches de son ami... amant ? Deux mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux tandis qu'un gémissement glissait hors de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut rompu trop rapidement à son goût par un Cody à bout de souffle.

- Si je m'attendais à ça ! S'extasia Mike avec la foule. Il semblerait que ce soit encore un point pour vous chers spectateurs ! Comme je le disais précédemment, Messieurs vous êtes libres. Faites entrer les prochains invités !

La roue se mit à tourner pour le public d'Atlanta. Les échecs s'enchaînèrent quand Jack et Alberto montèrent sur le ring, suivis de Brodus et Sweet T. La foule commençait à perdre patience, la soirée avait si bien démarrée ! Les spectateurs voulaient encore du sensationnel, encore plus de révélations ! Ils grondèrent davantage quand Big E et Dolph nièrent en bloc une quelconque relation. Mike souffla lorsque l'écran afficha les visages de Kane et Daniel, le public n'allait vraiment pas aimer ça ! Les deux hommes arrivèrent et s'assirent loin de l'autre dans les canapés. Mike était resté debout, appuyé sur les cordes face à eux. Comment les spectateurs avaient pu imaginer une quelconque romance entre ces deux là ? Ils n'avaient jamais pu se piffrer !

- Je pense que tout le monde a compris le principe du jeu, lança Mike, le public a besoin de savoir... info ou intox ?

- Ce jeu est complètement stupide ! Grogna Daniel. Il ne se passe rien, et il ne se passera jamais rien entre cet espèce de monstre et moi !

Le petit homme se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers les cordes. Arrivé près de celles-ci, il se stoppa et se retourna lentement en direction de son partenaire. Les yeux se rétrécirent sous le coup de la colère.

- Répète un peu ce que tu as dit ? Gronda Daniel, qui avait parfaitement entendu son partenaire murmurer comme à son habitude.

- J'ai dit, retourne donc voir ta pétasse qu'on en finisse, prononça distinctement Kane.

- Va te faire foutre Kane ! Cria Daniel. Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour l'insulter comme ça ?

- Je me prends pour les Champions par équipe ! Répliqua Kane, lui aussi visiblement furieux.

- Et je ne sors pas avec cette nymphomane complètement timbrée ! Ajouta Daniel, préférant passer sous silence l'attaque de son partenaire. Si elle te plait tant que ça, t'as qu'à te la faire, elle est tout à toi ! Abdiqua-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait de nouveau des cordes.

- Reste là ! Hurla Kane alors que son équipier s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Non ! Refusa Daniel.

De larges flammes apparurent au quatre coin du ring. Daniel recula, de peur d'être brûlé, et son dos heurta le torse sculpté de Kane. Il était pris au piège, coincé dans ce ring. À côté, Mike s'était réfugié derrière un des canapés, il ne tenait pas à finir avec le derrière cramé à cause de ces psychopathes. Daniel n'osait pas se retourner. Il sentait déjà la chaleur grimper en lui et s'il se retournait maintenant, s'il voyait le visage furieux de Kane dans ce halo de flammes, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Le barbu leva les yeux et tomba dans son pire cauchemar, l'écran géant les filmait et Daniel ne put qu'assister à sa propre déchéance.

- Tellement... sexy... murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Un bras puissant le força à se retourner. Il fut pris au piège par ces yeux vairons qui brillaient de folie. Il n'était qu'un pauvre animal devant les phares d'une voiture. Irrémédiablement foutu.

- Reste là, demanda plus calmement le fils préféré du Diable.

- Non, répondit Daniel puisqu'il savait que c'était sa seule chance de partir d'ici encore entier.

- S'il te plaît, chuchota Kane, son visage tellement proche de celui de son partenaire.

Les flammes disparurent alors que Kane se calmait mais Daniel n'avait pu détacher son regard des lèvres rosées et brillantes de son équipier. Le souffle du démon balayait son visage et Daniel remercia le ciel que Kane le tienne, sans quoi ses jambes auraient flanché. Deux lèvres possessives lui coupèrent la respiration et Daniel ne put que s'entendre gémir alors qu'il répondait avidement au baiser. La foule ne pouvait pas être plus silencieuse, se délectant de ce spectacle inattendu. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Kane descendit rapidement du ring puis récupéra Daniel qui enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire. Mike regarda le couple partir, stupéfait.

_- Really ? Really ?!_ Réagit Mike. J'adore ce jeu ! Pas vous ?! Harangua-t-il alors que la foule hurlait au délire. Faites entrer les prochains invités !

L'écran afficha de nouveau les portraits des superstars. Les images se mirent à défiler rapidement, à la manière des machines à sous, tandis que le public scandait avec frénésie « Encore ! Encore ! ». Au bout de 10 secondes interminables, le roulement s'arrêta. Un bourdonnement assourdissant boucha les oreilles de Mike tandis que son sang quittait son visage. C'était sa propre image que reflétait l'écran géant. Son « partenaire » apparut sur la scène et descendit la rampe, le visage fermé.

Jericho.

Si Mike avait pu donner un nom à l'Enfer, ça aurait été celui-ci. Le blond s'approcha lentement du ring et monta les marches. C'était ce regard mauvais, ce rictus au coin des lèvres. Mike aurait vendu père et mère pour les enlever ce son visage. Instinctivement, Mike recula de quelques pas quand Chris passa entre les cordes. Il ne craignait pas l'homme non, mais son irrépressible envie de lui refaire le portrait le titillait un peu trop à moins de deux mètres. Le blond s'amusait du spectacle. Il savait exactement ce qu'il produisait sur Mike en ce moment même, et c'en était jouissif. Il sortit le micro qu'on lui avait donné en coulisses.

- Alors Mike, dit Chris en regardant ce dernier tourner comme un lion en cage, le public a besoin de savoir... info ou intox ?

- Savoir quoi ?! S'énerva Mike qui sentait le piège se refermer. Il ne s'est rien passé ! Cria-t-il au public qui scandait un horripilant «_ Kiss ! _».

- Ne _t'emballe_ pas Mike, continua Chris, tout le monde sait bien que je te donne des _coups de main_ de temps en temps, et ce serait vraiment _dur_ pour toi s'ils découvraient là-haut que tu as menti...

- La ferme ! La ferme ! Marmonna le brun en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Voyons ! Se moqua Chris. Il n'y a pas de honte à avouer que tes amis te _soulagent_ de temps à autre ! Les entrainements sont _longs_ et _éprouvants_...

Un coup de poing atteint la mâchoire de Chris avant la fin de sa phrase. Furieux, Mike se jeta sur lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les mots de Chris avaient autant d'impact sur lui. C'était une question à laquelle il refusait de répondre, parce qu'elles soulevaient davantage de questions et lui donnaient des réponses qu'ils préféraient taire. À tout jamais. Mike se saisit du col de la veste scintillante de Chris pour le soulever et amena son visage tout près du sien.

- Tu me dégoutes... cracha-t-il au visage rougi mais visiblement fier de Chris. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!

- Ta manière d'affirmer que je te dégoute, avoua Chris. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, ajouta-t-il avant de rouler imperceptiblement des hanches. C'est une érection que je sens là ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, Mike lâcha Chris et se releva rapidement. Sa némésis en profita et fit de même, avant de réajuster ses vêtements. Le brun desserra sa cravate, il mourait de chaud. Il déglutit difficilement en regardant la main de Chris passer lentement dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il ouvre un bouton de sa chemise. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu et Chris s'approcha de Mike, qui recula, effrayé par le regard prédateur du blond. Ses genoux cognèrent contre le bord d'un des canapés et il tomba en arrière. Il était maudit. La seconde suivante, Chris était assis sur ses jambes, l'emprisonnant efficacement dans le canapé. Le sang cognait vivement aux tempes de Mike, l'empêchant de réfléchir.

- Tu me diras si je me trompe Mike, chuchota Chris dans son micro, mais je crois que le public tient une _info_...

Deux lèvres avides se collèrent aux siennes, court-circuitant efficacement le brun. Dans son désir de protestation, Mike ouvrit ses lèvres et Chris en profita pour y glisser sa langue et jouer avec sa jumelle. Mike était en feu, son corps refusait de lui obéir et il se voyait obligé de gémir sans son consentement et sans retenue ! Deux mains glissèrent entre leurs corps et entreprirent d'ouvrir la chemise de Mike. Il frissonna lorsqu'enfin, leurs torses rentrèrent en contact. Les lèvres de Chris glissèrent dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, le long de son torse. Elles s'arrêtèrent pour jouer avec les tétons de Mike qui durcirent sous l'attention. Elles embrassèrent délicatement le nombril et continuèrent leur course...

Vince arrêta la cassette et la rangea précieusement dans sa boîte. S'il avait su que ce genre de jeu le rendrait immensément riche et ouvrirait la voie à une toute nouvelle ère, il aurait certainement commencé bien plus tôt !

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha ! **

**Alors ? Verdict ? **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage :)**


End file.
